


Tomorrow

by SandXDemonX13 (DemonicDeviants)



Series: These Are the Days of Our Lives [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDeviants/pseuds/SandXDemonX13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow he would deal with this. Tomorrow they'd finish this job and be out of this god forsaken town. Tomorrow...was a whole night away, and there was a rather handsome man in his bed. Was he an angel? Dean hesitated to even think about the implications of that, about what it would mean to accept the existence of such beings. But still it was there. Castiel...an angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'll admit to this now, I knew absolutely nothing of Castiel when I wrote this. It was just something to cheer my girlfriend up when she was down, but then I got to season 4, and this kinda ended up seeming to make a bit of sense. I'd say to put this somewhere not too long after the events of their first meeting, because really, I don't think that who trick with the wings was gonna convince Dean that easily.

A shudder ran through his body as the sweat slicking his skin cooled, leaving goosepimples along his flesh. And now, in the aftermath, he turned his head to look at the man lying next to him in the bed of the motel they'd found in town for the duration of this hunt. He didn't know where Sammy had gone off to, mostly as his sibling hadn't accompanied the two of them back to their room. He could only hope, though, that Sam was still out investigating and hadn't shown up and heard the noises he was sure they'd made. Apparently, neither of them could keep too quiet, but then, it hadn't mattered.

  
Now though...

  
Well Dean could definitely say that that wasn't what was on his mind right now. Who was he to care if any of the other tenants of the cheap ass motel had heard them fucking. No, what was foremost in his mind was how _absurd_ this was. Not that it was a man, no. Dean wouldn't let it be said that he didn't please whatever gender happened to take a liking to his dick. Plus, geez, girls were so damn hard to please in bed...or out of it, as far as he was concerned.

  
So no, what was absurd was that it was him. _Him._

  
Just at that moment, the man's eyes opened, gazing at him with an amused glint flashing behind the otherwise impassive blue eyes. Blue eyes that shouldn't have been, just as this man shouldn't have. Because, as he'd taught himself over the years, things like this, like _him_ didn't exist, though Sam had often suggested otherwise. But now here was the proof, this man in his bed... And after the things Dean had seen him do, he didn't know what to think anymore.

  
Castiel opened his mouth to ask him something, something irrelevant, something that wouldn't help him at all with this situation. Something that was never verbalized as Dean surged forward, feeling their lips crash together, much like they had before they'd ended up like this. Castiel didn't hesitate a moment before returning the kiss, and for that Dean was glad.

  
Tomorrow he would deal with this. Tomorrow they'd finish this job and be out of this god forsaken town. Tomorrow...was a whole night away, and there was a rather handsome man in his bed. Was he an angel? Dean hesitated to even think about the implications of that, about what it would mean to accept the existence of such beings. But still it was there. Castiel...an angel?

  
Dean put his hand to Castiel's naked chest and pushed him away just slightly, searching out his eyes when they opened out of curiosity, the question burning in his mind. After a beat he found himself underneath the man again, lips searching out his as his hands wandered over his naked flesh. And at that moment, Dean really couldn't have cared.

  
Right now, what mattered was the aching hardness that was trapped between them and the way Castiel's fingers flittered over his skin like they'd been lovers for years instead of just moments. Right now, what mattered was this man, regardless of what he was, because he'd deal with that tomorrow.

  
Yeah, and tomorrow was a whole night away.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you enjoyed this, feedback is always welcome, especially since I'm kinda curious if I should write more for this couple.


End file.
